Connecting rural areas to the Internet has traditionally been a difficult task. The infrastructure costs to lay down network cables is a large investment. For the same reason, most rural areas do not have an electric utility nor a power grid. As such, alternative wireless methods may suffer from lack of continuous power. Furthermore, wireless networks may suffer from intermittent network disruptions. For an application that implements a conventional client-server computing architecture, intermittent network disruptions could interfere with proper operations of the application because the application as a client may be unable to receive instructions from its corresponding server.
The figures depict various embodiments of this disclosure for purposes of illustration only. One skilled in the art will readily recognize from the following discussion that alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles of the invention described herein.